Melody's Locket
Plot It's the next day after the horrific explosion, Where some of The Goodies stay in an undamaged sports hall. As Skipper listens to the radio to hear more about the crimanals behind the explosion, Melody wakes up to find her locket is missing, who quickly assumes Henry is to blame. After coming out of the toilet, Henry is confronted by an angry Melody but he tries to calm her down, but she ignores his pleas, so he decides to head out to find more survivors. Skipper warns Henry to stay but he just walks away. Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Morgana gives Baboon a gift, which turns out to be Melody's missing locket, which she actually stole, Baboon then decides what to do with it. At the destroyed school, a drouzy Lyndsey awakes from under the rubble and calls out to her siblings. an injured Dawn manages to call ot to her and telling her sorry for being a jerk. While at a destroyed gym, a injured Barbossa survives and calls out to Violet who manages to climb out of the rubble, she tells Barbossa that she landed on top of Jack and he may be injured, Bubbles also suvives. While on the lookout for survivers, Henry spots the gym and decides to investigate, he shouts out attracting Violet's attention, as she bumps into him, the pair are reunited again. Violet tells him about the others and to call an ambulance but he makes out he dosnt own a phone (which he does). Melody rings him to find out why he stole her locket but tells her to call an ambulance and then hangs up. Back at Villian HQ, Baboon and Chucky stare at Atlantica on Melody's locket but as Chucky questions about Atlantica, Morgana says that Melody's grandfather lives there and that she and Baboon will one day own it, even kidnapping Melody too. Back at The Goodies, they recieve a knock to find Boo, Pebbles and Nibbles outside, after being seperated from the nursery, so they offer to take the youngsters in. Lisa confines in Atomic Betty and that she's worried about her family. Nibbles manages to get Tom to notice by telling him that Jerry is in a secret location with his girlfriend Mussy and their newborn son, Terry. After a while Henry returns with the rest of the goodies but as they unite, The Villians come knocking, Skunk is horrorfied to learn that Baboon as gained a new stronger posse, and Morgana shows Melody her locket, she tells them that she sneaked in when Skipper was busy with the radio and took the locket. Baboon begins to mock the goodies by calling Tom pathetic, calling Fiona sproatface and calling Lyndsey a dogs dinner. Margaret mocks Lyndsey further by saying she is 79 really and wears makeup to cover her wrinkles, so Lyndsey takes revenge by calling her thick, which angers Margaret and vows revenge on her soon. As both rivals begin to fight, Atomic Betty trips up Morgana, causing her to drop the locket, which ends up in Daffy's hands. He then punches Baboon in the jaw and threatens the other villians to leave, which they do. The Goodies welcome Daffy and say thanks, Melody tells Henry that she is sorry for blaming him, which he soon forgives her and ends with them kissing.